


Downtown

by sailaway



Series: My Yautja Boyfriend [5]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010)
Genre: Alien Sex, Body Worship, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailaway/pseuds/sailaway
Summary: Abruptly she wriggled free and sank to the floor between his spread knees. Bemused, he was reluctant to let go, but she swatted his hands away.“I want to show you something.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hinted at it, you asked for follow-up, it's time I delivered. Essentially porn without plot, seasoned with some humor. This takes place not long after _Collide,_ but you don't need to have read anything else in my series to enjoy it.

* * *

 

 

There was a more than serviceable bed in the other room, but now it seemed insurmountably far away. One moment they were relaxing on the couch, and then Solar had teased her and she'd flirted back and before Kate knew it she was straddling his lap, spreading greedy fingers over his biceps and letting him tongue at her beating jugular. As she traced his clavicle he mirrored the movement on her hipbones, thumbing at the twin arcs while he palmed her ass with assured hands.

Electrifying as it was, abruptly she wriggled free and sank to the floor between his knees. Bemused, he was disinclined to let her go, but she swatted him away.

“I want to show you something.”

She unclasped his belt and tugged down his kilt to find him hard and waiting, retracted sheath yielding as she circled the base of his cock. She drew one thumb over the ridges curving along the underside, experimentally pressing on the springy cartilaginous tissue. Her other hand glided over the familiar lines of his torso and idly flattened the narrow streak of quills, shorter and more pliable than those on his brow, beneath her fingertips.

Not content just to touch she bent, mouthing at the supple skin stretched flat over his belly. Muscle tensed against her lips and she relished it, setting her teeth on the furrow that angled tantalizingly downward as her hands skidded up around his waist. Though he had no navel there was a subtle indentation and she let her tongue dip into it, then out, dragging down the plane of his lower abdomen and hearing him hiss in response.

She had yet to tire of the _feel_ of him: the basic template of his structure was what she'd always known, but while the make may be humanoid the model was mesmerizing and exotic. The texture of his skin, abrasive and satiny in turn like a shifting landscape; the variegated coloring, not dissimilar from other yautja yet the palette and patterns as unique to him as a fingerprint; the strength in his frame, the contrast of powerful shoulders to taut core to tapered hips, nothing wasted in the lithe, well-trained cut of his body. 

At last Kate met his heated and curious eyes, letting him anticipate, before going for broke and leaning in to slide her mouth over his throbbing cock.

She hadn't even gotten past the head when Solar yelped and jerked back, staring at her with his features twisted in alarm. “What are you trying to do to me?”

“I'm not going to hurt you!” She tipped her head back and opened wide. “Look. All soft.”

He winced and shrank back against the armrest, pulling his feet up with him. “Your teeth are sharp enough.”

“Where is your courage, warrior?” she teased. She followed him up onto the couch, and as she splayed gentle palms on his inner thighs he fell back on his elbows. His gaze was drawn down to the tip of her tongue pushing at her bottom lip, his expression lapsing into distraction at her persuasive touch. “Trust me?”

She leaned forward again, and when he didn't recoil she licked a long, thorough stripe up the ridges of his cock. He jumped a little, and cautiously thought about it. When she repeated it he shivered, and she watched his face as she engulfed him with her mouth.

His mandibles flared and then went slack, fine muscles around his eyes flickering. Her lips were stretched to the absolute limit, and as he butted against the back of her throat she had to ease back so she wouldn't choke, curling her tongue around the head instead. She couldn't take all of him, but since he had no concept of a blowjob until thirty seconds ago she figured he wouldn't complain, and she gripped the shaft to make up for it. His hips stuttered and as she sucked, cheeks hollowing, he made a crackling hiss.

On impulse she grabbed his hands and drew them down. He didn't have to be told what to do and he seized her hair in one fist and spread the other over the back of her head, fucking up hard. His single hand almost completely encompassed her skull. His cock was velvety and hot, his abdomen flexing and contracting with each thrust. It was too rough, but he didn't know better, and somehow his use of her mouth was spectacularly erotic in a way it wouldn't have been with a jaded and entitled human man –

Solar let out a stifled groan, and slowed his pace to a reluctant halt. Kate pulled back. “Are you okay?”

He nodded, panting, blinking as if struggling to recover the power of speech. “Yes. But I am ready to mate you now.”

He reached to pull her up to him, but coyly she ducked away. “You don't have to stop, you know.”

Before he could question her she sealed her lips around his cock again, looking at him through her lashes, and as she applied her tongue once more his head fell back, tress swinging behind over the armrest. He swore between gritted teeth, a string of yautja curse words she didn't know, his thighs rigid under her forearms and claws tangling in her hair.

At last he let out a deep moan, one she didn't think she would've heard except that she felt it, vibrating through him and into her mouth: his pleasure, her conquest. His hips notched up, his breath caught, then he roared his climax and came straight down her throat.

She'd braced for it, but still nearly sputtered on the scalding torrent of his release. She swallowed hard, then again, the taste reminiscent of how cut grass smells but overall next to flavorless. As his hands slid out of her hair she pulled off his cock with an obscene pop, inhaling a fresh lungful of air and wiping her lips on her knuckles before glancing up at him.

Solar was staring half-dazed at the ceiling, pulse in his neck fluttering. She folded her arms on his belly and rested her chin on her arm. She could feel the blood pounding through him.

“You, at a loss for words?" she joked in a light murmur. She traced his quill trail once more and he shuddered, as if over-sensitive from stimulus. So she let her fingers hover, just shy of touching, above the quill points; across the gradient from dark sage to brindled brown on his sides; over the small watercolor spots, visible as only a shadow unless up close like this, meandering down between his pectorals.

“I have questions.” His voice was atypically breathy, and low with languor. “Two questions.”

“Shoot. It means go ahead,” Kate clarified before he could ask.

“Is that a common sex act, for human females to do to males?”

There was a spark of temptation to say no, to increase the allure of the thing, but she bit back her grin and nodded instead, exaggerated so he could feel it. “And the second?”

Solar sat up on his elbows, tilting his head at her. As his heavy-lidded gaze sharpened into focus his mandibles shifted experimentally, as if in sync with his private ponderings, thoughtful eyes drifting lower on her body. And at last he inquired, with a speculative and silky trill, “Is the favor returned?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me much longer to finish than expected, life got me busy – and it went a slightly different route than I'd anticipated, so mind the added tag! Next story will be fluffier. 
> 
> Also, I saw The Predator. That was an... experience. A frustrating and depressing experience with a handful of excellent golden moments (looking at you, Fugitive. <3) Now's a good a time as any to mention that I'm kehrite on tumblr, if you want to talk about the movie or Predator in general!

* * *

 

 

“Don't.” The word was dragged out in warning and Kate hooked her fingers under the rim of Solar's crest to drag him up from his attempt at slinking down between her thighs. “I told you. Absolutely not.”

A week post-blowjob and he was a dog with a bone, unable to let the subject drop. Wanting to prevent awkwardness, Kate had denied that oral sex between humans was reciprocal, but she was both a terrible liar and in turn Solar was very intuitive, and it only took a few moments' hard stare, eyes burnished in focused thought, for her to wilt. At the time he hadn't pushed it but whenever they were in bed she could tell his curiosity was getting the better of him.

Now he braced himself on his forearms on either side of her waist, tresses coiling on her belly. “Logic dictates that this custom must be pleasing to _ooman_ females.”

“It is, and I... appreciate the thought, but I mean...” She gestured at his tusks, then down at her own groin, bare and pressing rather pleasantly against his torso. “That does not go – there's a mismatch – ”

Affronted, his chest swelled. He made a gruff chirr. “Do I or do I not trust you to manage your mouth when I put an important part of my anatomy into it?”

“Not fair, look at the difference here,” she retorted, pointing rapidly back and forth between their mouths.

“Indeed, quite a difference, given that I have far more control over my own mouth parts than _oomans_ with their simplistic – ”

“Listen. There is a fundamental anatomical conflict – ”

“You will have to show me.” His eyes glinted like copper coins. “Make it very clear to me.”

“No. Do not even chase it,” she commanded, borrowing the yautja figure of speech that was akin to 'don't entertain the thought.'

He said no more, but still his gaze was suspiciously bright. One thumb drew a loose pattern over her ribs, the path of his claw making the peach fuzz rise in reflex. The arrangement of his features was wolfish.

“What did I just say, Solar? Stop looking at me.”

“I cannot look at you?”

She pushed at him, trying to wriggle free. “Not like how you are.”

Size and strength allowed him to nip her half-baked escape attempt in the bud. “I will look at you however I wish,” he informed her as he subdued her, one forearm over her stomach and his free hand capturing her wrist.

“Listen,” she said again, giving up the struggle, “Just... think about it.”

“I do. Frequently.”

“It can take a little while,” she soldiered on, ignoring his comment, “And it would be a strain to hold your mandibles in that position. Lips help, too, so your tongue would have to do double-time, so while I support the idea in theory – ”

“Enough!” Solar's tone was confident, a low and satisfied trill humming in his throat. He was reasonably practical, but he had his pride, and a not-insignificant competitive streak – maybe it had been a mistake to warn him of the challenge, and imply he wasn't up for it.

No, it had definitely been a mistake.

Worry, laced with a warm ribbon of arousal, flipped over inside as his hands glided down to settle on her hips. His exhale was warm and slow on her navel.

“Wait,” she said. “Promise not to be offended if I tell you to stop, or if I don't like it.”

A thoughtful pause, then a prompt nod.

“Or if you hurt me.”

The change in his expression revealed exactly what he thought of that likelihood, but he inclined his head again in acknowledgment. Still he deadpanned, “Your distrust wounds me.”

“It's not distrust, I just don't think it's a reasonable – no, don't make that face – ”

“What _I_ think is that what I lack in experience I will make up for with dedication and keen interest.”

Though he'd explored her sex before his focus was calculating now, plotting out where he might begin, and her cheeks heated at his bold assessment. He knew now where and how she liked to be touched, so while talent in this particular arena took time to master, it required no great powers of deduction to grasp the basics. She'd refrain from making suggestions unless he really started to flounder.

Without warning he flared his mandibles – she flinched, waiting for the sting and scrape on delicate tissues – and hooked his lower tusks under her ass and the top pair above her pubic bone. Well. That was an unexpected convenience. He wouldn't have to hold his mouth open after all.

“Don't look so smug,” she laughed, reddening, at the sight of the self-satisfied creases at the corner of his eyes. Solar tightened his mandibles and the tusks pricked her; devilish, dangerous.

The first flick of his tongue was restrained, experimental, and she twitched at the foreign sensation. Yautja tongues were both thinner and longer than those of humans, the top raspy but the underside smooth as velvet. She let him test and try, sweeping his tongue up her slit and down again, slipping in, then repeating it when it earned him a shiver from her.

Kate pushed up on her elbows to watch, drawn by the sight of his dark tongue on her, by her most intimate parts captured by fearsome mandibles. The dual texture of sandpaper and silk was both disconcerting and erotic, the balance shifting further and further toward the latter as trepidation succumbed to pleasure.

She liked the feel, but it was more the sight of him that spurred her – the fall of his loose tress around her thighs, the divots in her skin where his tusks held her, his gaze in turn heavy-lidded as he focused on his task and piercing as he gauged her response. His biceps flexed as he slid his hands under her, raking light and deliberate claws along her skin in the way he knew she liked. He knew how to mind them, too, how to sink them into yielding flesh without puncturing – yet still when he filled her with two fingers she tensed in anticipation of pain. But he kept his movements controlled, pressing up onto that sensitive spot just inside her entrance, and when he finally wrought a breathy noise from her he rumbled with satisfaction.

“What did I say about looking smug?” Her rebuke had no bite to it and she trailed off as his tongue made a sort of figure eight and joined his fingers inside her. His inner teeth grazed her clit and she jumped again but it wasn't the sharp points, only the smooth surface. She didn't think he'd done it intentionally but it wasn't uncomfortable, more titillating than physically gratifying... but then those were almost two sides of the same coin, weren't they?

She'd been dubious about this but how swiftly her conviction had weakened, and maybe it was absurd for her to get off on a fierce mouthful of fangs between her thighs but she found herself riveted by the twist of his tongue, the occasional echo of a click in his throat, the shifting and ticking topography of his upper body. She didn't want to inadvertently yank his sensitive tress too hard (or, she did want to, and knew she would so refrained,) and she didn't know what else to do with her rapidly faltering hands, so she ran her fingers over the ridges and curve of his crest, wanting to grab, wanting more of him –

“Stop,” she breathed, reaching for his shoulders now. The muscles beneath bunched as he rose up over her on all fours, mandibles slotting back into their closed X position, and fixed her with a gaze both penetrating and searching.

“Not good?” His chest rose and fell a little faster than usual, and though his voice was level, his own desire wreathed him in a near-visible aura.

She just looked for a moment: down the length of his body parallel above hers, over the sculpted lines and his skin's subtle sheen and the sturdy brace of his knees between her languorously parted ones. His cock hung hard and weighty and her own inner walls fluttered in primal anticipation.

“No. It's good.”

He shifted as if to return to his previous position. “Then let me – ”

“No,” she repeated, pulling at him. He came down easily, no further encouragement needed, his frame fitting flush against her. She folded her legs around his waist and he responded with the forward tilt of his hips, sinking both hands into her hair and touching his forehead to hers, and a bolt of lust plumed through her core.

She appreciated his willingness to tackle what was new to him and enjoyed the results, but their differing anatomy meant he had to take such care; she needed to remain quite still lest he puncture something she'd rather he not, and it hadn't felt particularly organic but this – even the simple weight of him brought the heady rush, the lurch of longing inside her, and as if already overstimulated she ran mindless hands up and down his arms.

Before – when they'd fought over the skulls, and tussled, and ended up on the floor – he'd almost taken her from behind then and there. Would have, if she hadn't stopped him. He hadn't done that since. Maybe he thought it would remind her of the argument, or assumed she must not like it at all.

He pursued with his hips but just for now she tamped down the need to reciprocate. She got a hand between them to give him a good push to the chest – he didn't react, which was understandable, given that the gesture was currently redundant – but she found his gaze, and held it, and with all her strength punched him straight in the sternum.

With a snarl more surprised than pained Solar reared back, eyes flashing confusion at her abrupt change in mood. She almost felt bad, for rewarding his efforts with the unexpected blow and for jarring the intimacy, but she stared hard up at him and he met it with a suspicious scowl of his own.

“What are you doing, Kate?”

It still caught her off guard sometimes how, despite the vast differences in their facial structures and respective cultures' body language and social signals, they could - for the most part - so easily read each other's expressions. Now, the skepticism in the wrinkling in his face was plain. At last he ventured, “Is there something you want from me?”

There came the pang of stupidity for trying to play coy, to incite him. She reclaimed the fist that had struck him but he caught it, forbidding its retreat. It was then she noticed the gleam in his eyes. She flushed. He'd deduced perfectly well what she wanted.

Very casually, he pushed her hand down onto the bed by her face. His grip seemed idle, but she knew it was only an illusion, and that it was like iron. His regard was unblinking and raptor-ish. Daring her.

He held her left wrist. Convenient that she was right-handed.

Kate walloped him on the side of the head and in an instant he tumbled her over onto her belly, crushing her into the furs with the kind of guttural growl she'd be afraid to hear in the woods at night. She thrashed for all she was worth but it was a token attempt, and futile to boot, and she knew it and he knew it and he didn't even let her settle before he was grinding his hips down and working inside her.

Her whine was strangled and drawn out, toes curling and nails marking her own palms as he impaled her waiting flesh to the hilt. Near-inaudible expletives resonated through his chest into her back – he only ever swore during sex, she realized now, and something in her liked that. Pinned by his powerful body, she could do nothing but absorb the force of his punishing pace, slamming into her, no hesitation and no mercy.

She strained against the cage of his body, just to feel it, his musculature and his rapid deep breaths and the stretch of his cock in her, and managed to eke out, “Is that... all you've got?”

Solar's reaction to such goading was not to ramp up, as she'd intended, but to slow. She tried to push back onto his cock again but he held her in place, and when he drew a claw tip down her wet slit she would've come off the bed had he not been restraining her. This elicited a purr from him and he pushed her mussed hair aside, tusks opening over her flushed nape. Below, he stroked her folds lightly, as he might his computer gauntlet or a control panel, and as she whimpered his tongue flicked out to trace her jawline where it ended beneath her ear.

He maneuvered so he could continue touching her as his cock slid inside again. Her inhale was sharp. Oh, he was crafty: despite her reckless pushing of his buttons he wouldn't risk really roughing her up, so in this way instead he overpowered her, reducing her to a weak and writhing mess. Each thrust was thorough, the textures of his cock dragging slick and heavy, and she found herself panting into the bed's crumpled furs, pleasure heightening as he wound her like a clock.

“Fuck, please,” she moaned, falling out of sync with his rhythm and squirming with wanton need into his palm. This provoked a gritty hiss from him, and he eased up to let her move how she wished – she covered his hand with her own, feeling where their bodies joined, chasing the friction.

With a faint and stuttering cry she contracted around his cock, thighs clamping rigid around their linked hands. Her eyes squeezed shut as her peak rippled through her and he took her trembling climax as his cue to finish what he'd started, pushing hard and fast inside her a half dozen more times before following her into orgasm, large hands gripping her hips with near-bruising force. His heartbeat pounded against her shoulder blades as his release throbbed deep inside, and maybe in the heat of it she was mistaken but she thought he turned his head to avoid the impulse to bite.

Vaguely, she decided that was something to be revisited at a later date.

Soon he shifted down and to the side a little so his bulk was off her, releasing her wrist and snaking his arm instead around her waist.

“Good?” came his amused, breathless query.

Kate sighed. “Good.”

He was silent for a while, a still and solid presence enveloping her, then remarked without preamble, “I do not know the word 'fuck'.”

“Oh. It's a swear word. Very multipurpose.” He was getting heavy so she wiggled free, then spooned back into the curve of his body. “Kind of like _pauk,_ actually.”

His arm returned to her waist. “So it has a sexual meaning also?”

His forearm was easily twice the width of hers, her thumb and forefinger meeting only halfway around. Though he had a scant scattering of dull spikes like a rose's thorns on the back of his biceps, below the elbow was smooth save for his skin's natural striations. She traced a circle around his wristbone, fingertip meandering along with her thoughts.

“I wonder if there's a common root word somewhere way back,” she pondered aloud.

“If that were the case, it would indicate certain... there would be implications.”

“I bet you're not the first degenerate human fucker,” she teased, tipping her head back to see him. He blinked as he processed her phrasing, and while yautja didn't blush, she thought she detected an equivalent response in the sheepish set of his brow.

“I'm not aware of any such prior occurrences, nor did I ever consider the possibility, but now that I have been exposed to more personal _ooman_ charms... I feel I must concur with you.”

“ _Ooman_ charms,” she mimicked, tickled. “What an absolute deviant I've fallen in with.”

“Mm-hm,” Solar confirmed: eyes half-closed now, acknowledgment sleepy and serene, as if pleasantly resigned to his unexpected fate. It was a feeling she understood.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
